


Snk x reader

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: A compilation of funny, romantic and sad stories to enjoy + some nsfw ;)Some of the stories are AUs!Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama HajimeErwin © Isayama HajimeLevi © Isayama HajimeEren © Isayama HajimeArmin © Isayama HajimeMike © Isayama HajimeCaptain Venulus © Venulus





	1. Sleeping Problems | Levi x reader

_Warning: Cursing_  
  
  
  
  
(y/n) took a seat in front of Levi's desk. He was standing next to his office's window looking at the training grounds.  
  
"What do you need to discuss with me, Levi?" Asked Squad Leader (y/n).  
  
"I need your help." Replied Levi without looking at her.  
  
"Did something happen?" Concern evident in her voice. Levi sighed and turned to take a seat.  
  
"As you already know I have trouble sleeping which means I only sleep an average of two to three hours.” She nodded and he continued. "Do you know how much have I slept this past week?"  
  
"No. But judging by the bags under your eyes and how moody you've been lately I imagine you haven't slept much."  
  
"That's right. I've only slept 7 hours this past week." (y/n) took a deep breath. "I can't do my job and I can't even think properly. I  _need_ your help, (y/n)." He said running a hand through his hair. She leant forward and cupped one of his hands in hers.  
  
"I'll help you, of course." She sighed. "Why didn't you come to me earlier, Levi?"  
  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"That's nonsense. You know I would do anything for you." She leant back in the chair, closed her eyes and hummed. "We'll start tonight after dinner. Is that okay with you?" She asked opening her eyes. He nodded. She stood up and walked towards his office door. "Good. See you later." Before she went out the door she felt a hand holding her wrist. She turned around and saw Levi looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks." That's all he said before letting her go.  
  
  
**First night.**  
**Technique #1.**  
“Four, seven, eight breathing exercise”  
  
"What do I have to do again?" Asked Levi who was lying on his bed while (y/n) was sitting on a chair next to it.  
  
"Breathe in for four seconds, then hold your breath for seven seconds and then slowly breathe out for eight seconds." He simply stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, just do it. It'll help you slow your heartbeat, calm the thoughts in your head and it'll also help you relax."  
  
"Tch, whatever. Do I close my eyes?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He did the exercise four times until he got tired of it.  
  
"This fucking shit isn't working, I don't feel any different. And I definitely don't feel relaxed. The only thing I feel is that I’m running out of air." (y/n) sighed.  
  
"Okay, let's try something else."  
  
**Technique #2**  
**“Tense then relax”**  
  
"This exercise will help you relax your body. You have to tense or squeeze certain areas of your body, that I will tell you as we begin the exercise, and then you slowly released the tense muscles until your entire body is completely relaxed."  
  
"Let's get this shit over with."  
  
"Yeeaah... Start squeezing the muscles in your face."  
  
"How the shitty fuck am I supposed to do that?" (y/n) pinched the bridge of her nose, she was starting to get really pissed off.  
  
"Just fucking do it, Levi. We don't have all night and I want to go to bed too, you know?"  
  
"Tch. No need to yell, brat." She glared at him which he ignored and proceeded to tense the muscles of his face by contorting his it in different ways for a while till (y/n) spoke again.  
  
"Slowly relax your face." He did as he was told. "Now, tense your shoulders and your arms." After that (y/n) told him to do the same with his chest and abs, followed by his back, then his hips and butt and lastly his legs and feet. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like this whole thing is wasting my time. I could be doing paperwork right now, cleaning my office or even taking a shit."  
  
"Hey, do I have to remind you that you asked for my help?"  
  
"Well, obviously it isn't working."  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Levi!" She yelled and an idea came to her mind.  
  
"The fuck did you say, brat?" Levi glared at her.  
  
"That's it!! Yes, you should go fuck yourself!" She exclaimed excitedly  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"How long has it been since you last... pleasured yourself?" He looked away from her.  
  
"I...I don't remember."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it. _Do it!_ ” She ordered him. “It will help you relax for sure and you'll be able to sleep."  
  
"You want me to-" She interrupted him.  
  
"Yes I want you to explore yourself tonight, Levi. Come on, it won't be the first time you do it, right? I assure you it'll help."  
  
"Tch. Fine."  
  
"Good. Have a good night, then." She said before speed walking to her room. She was very tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
  
**Second night**  
  
"So, how did you sleep last night?" (y/n) asked eagerly. Levi was sitting on the couch in his room while drinking black tea. They both were wearing their sleeping clothes.  
  
"You were right it did help me sleep." She smiled happily. "However, I only slept for two hours." He took a sip from the teacup.  
  
"Hm. I see...Well, no more tea passed 12 PM. starting tomorrow!" She said with a serious tone.  
  
"What? You won't take away my tea, brat."  
  
"Levi, it contains caffeine and you drink a lot of tea during the day. It might be the cause of your sleeping problems."  
  
"It's not. I like my black tea and I will keep on drinking it." He refused.  
  
"Yes, until 12 PM."  
  
"Fuck you! You won't make me, brat."  
  
"Do you want to finally have a good night's sleep or not?" She asked sternly and he finally gave in.  
  
"Fine...I won't drink tea passed 12 PM."  
  
**Technique # 3**  
“Rocking yourself to sleep”  
  
"Good. Then let's try other techniques. Go to bed, please." Levi finished his tea and did as he was told. "Now rock yourself to sleep." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not a baby, brat."  
  
"Ugh! Just do it, Levi! Close your eyes and slowly rock yourself from side to side."  
  
"This shit won't work." He mumbled before rocking himself for a couple of minutes until he stopped and sighed. "Told you this wasn't going to work. What else can I do?"  
  
"Let me think..."  
  
**Technique # 4**  
“Breathe through the left nostril”  
  
"Breath through your left nostril."  
  
"Really? What do I do? Rest a finger on my right nostril?" He asked sardonically.  
  
"Yup. Lie on your left side and place a finger on your right nostril to close it and then breathe slowly."  
  
"Seriously where do you come up with these shitty techniques?"  
  
"I did my research. Now do it!" She ordered.  
  
"You are so bossy.” She glared at him “Fine I’ll do it..." He lay on his left side and put a finger on his right nostril then he proceeded to slowly and exaggeratedly breathe in and out while looking at her.  
  
"I don't think that's how you are supposed to do it, Levi." She said between giggles. "You should close your eyes." She laughed. "You are just staring at my while blowing out of your nostril and that's creepy as hell." He clicked his tongue. "You don't normally try to fall asleep with your eyes open, do you? She chuckled.  
  
"I don't normally try to sleep with a finger on my right nostril, brat." She laughed again and he slightly smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's move on."  
  
**Technique # 5**  
“Getting a massage”  
  
(y/n) took a little bottle out of her jacket pocket.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's lavender oil. You, my friend, are getting a massage tonight. Lucky you..."  
  
"I've never got one."  
  
"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach. I’ll take care of the rest." He took his shirt off and folded it neatly. Then he placed it on his nightstand. Finally, he lay on his stomach. (y/n) opened the bottle and put some oil on her hands rubbing it between her palms.  
  
"Okay, let's get started" (y/n) put her hands on his back and he immediately hissed and his muscles tensed. "What?"  
  
"Your hands are cold, brat."  
  
"Oh, don't be a crybaby." She then proceeded to rub his shoulders and neck. His muscles were slowly relaxing.  
  
"It smells good." He whispered and she hummed. (y/n) continued to rub his shoulder blades and then she rubbed him down to his loin, slowly massaging his whole back in the process. When she finished, she tucked him in.  
  
"How do you feel?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm relaxed, thanks."  
  
"I’ll stay until you fall asleep, okay?" He hummed in response. She took her slippers off and sat on the left and empty side of his bed, her back was pressed against the headboard. A couple of minutes went by and she was about to fall asleep when Levi spoke.  
  
"I can't sleep." (y/n) grunted in response and lay beside him. "What are you doing?" He turned on his side to face her.  
  
"Shut up. It's really late, I  _need_ my beauty sleep and I have run out of ideas and techniques to make you fucking fall asleep." She said glaring at him and pouting at the same time.  
  
"Tch, fine. I'll let you sleep here but I'll use you as a pillow."  
  
"Be my guest." She said with her eyes close. Levi rested his head on her chest and hugged her with his right arm. (y/n) placed her right hand on his bare back and started caressing it with her thumb while her left hand was stroking his hair.  
  
  
**Next morning**  
  


"Wake up, brat." He said in a soft tone.  
  
"Ngh, let me sleep."  
  
"I can't. It's 7.30 AM. We're going to miss breakfast."  
  
"Five more...What? 7.30...?" She said opening her eyes. "That means-"  
  
"Yes. That means that you finally made me sleep all night long, brat." She smiled and stretched lazily on his bed.  
  
"Yaaaay!!" She celebrated while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, now get up and go brush your teeth. You have a horrible morning breath." She clicked her tongue.  
  
"Fuck you. Your breath doesn't exactly smell like roses, you know?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
When (y/n) was about to get up Levi brings her down towards his chest and hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing? Didn't you want me to brush my teeth?"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Huh?" She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me every time that I needed you and even when I didn't...You are always there for me. Thanks, (y/n)."  
  
"Levi, I... You don't have to thank me. That's what good friends do, right?" She smiled looking at him.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't want... to be your friend." He looked at her straight in the eyes and she did the same. "I..." He leant forward and swiftly pecked her lips.  
  
"Levi." She whispered. "I-" He interrupted her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said looking down. "I shouldn't ha-" She sweetly pecked his lips interrupting him. When they broke apart she smiled at him, her cheeks were a little pink just like his. "I like you, (y/n)." He kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and sweeter than before.  
  
"I like you too, Levi." She pecked him on the nose making him smile a little.  
  
"That means you are sleeping in my room from now on, brat."  
  
"Gladly." She smiled and he pecked her lips again.  
  
"Now let's go eat something. I'm fucking starving." He pointed to his wardrobe. "You can use my spare uniform. It'll fit you right, midget." He ruffled her hair before getting up.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a midget. You are a midget, midget!"  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm still taller than you, brat." He said walking towards his bathroom.  
  
"Ugh! Fuck you!" She threw a pillow at him and it hit his back. He picked it up and threw it back at her.  
  
"Maybe later, after breakfast." (y/n) was redder than a tomato.  
  
"Levi!!!" She yelled as he closed the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video 'Fastest Ways To Fall Asleep' © Good Mythical Morning inspired me to do this story :)


	2. Goodbye to a Good Friend | Levi x reader | Spoiler

> _Warning:_ _Cursing_ _|_ _*SPOILERS* If you HAVEN'T read chapter 84 then don't read this story. | You have been warned. | Read at your own risk._

 

Hanji, Levi and (y/n) were on a rooftop accompanying their old friend in his final moments.

“Erwin, even though I promised to get rid of the Beast titan it looks like there will be a delay.” Said Levi to his dying friend.  Hanji opened Erwin’s eyelids to confirm he was already gone.

“He has already left us…” Said Hanji. (y/n) noticed how Levi’s expression changed to one of anguish and pain. However, it quickly changed to his usual stoic expression.

“I see…” (y/n) got closer to him and patted him on his shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. He didn’t look at her but he did appreciate the gesture, although it wasn’t enough to help him ease the pain he was feeling in his heart and she knew it but it was all she could do at that moment. He wished she could comfort him like she always did in his office and in his bedroom but he also knew that was not the right place or the right time to do it. Like he said to Eren minutes before, he had to ignore his feelings for now. She would comfort him when they went back home.

“Commander Zoe, what are your orders?” Said (y/n) with a serious tone.

“Huh? Commander Zoe? What are you talking about, (y/n)?” Hanji asked.

“You know what I’m talking about, Hanji. He chose you to replace him when he wasn’t around to lead us.” Both Hanji and Levi were looking at her without being able to utter a single word. “You are now the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps, Hanji Zoe. So I will repeat myself on more time. What are your orders, Commander?

“Yes. You are right, Squad Leader. First of all, we need to check on Armin and then I’ll see what to do next.”

“Yes, ma’am.” (y/n) said while saluting respectfully. Levi simply clicked his tongue. He could not understand how her someone as sweet and warm as (y/n) could be so brave and strong after this massacre. However, that was one of the many things he loved about her.

Before she left to check on Armin, (y/n) crouched next to Erwin and kissed his forehead, then she stood up and saluted him, internally saying her goodbyes to her old friend. She approached the group of cadets consisting of Connie, Jean, Eren and Mikasa, who were helping Armin to get out of his Titan form, and help them with the task.   
After she confirmed that Armin was okay, she slowly walked over to Mikasa and whispered something in her ear, her voice coated with venom and malice. She sounded like a demon and when Mikasa saw her face she thought (y/n) was indeed one because of the deadly glare she was giving her while asking if she had understood what she said.  Whatever (y/n) said sent shivers down Mikasa’s spine and all colour drained from her face.

“Um, Mikasa are you okay?” Asked Eren looking at her with concern in his teal eyes.

“She’s fine, cadet. You don’t need to worry.” Said (y/n) walking away from her and towards Hanji and Levi.

“(y/n)... what did you tell Mikasa?” Hanji asked her with curiosity.

“Oh, nothing. I simply told her that if she put a finger on Levi ever again, she will have to learn to sleep with an eye open, for I will fucking kill her in her sleep.” She repeated with the same expression and venom in her voice. Hanji was taken aback while Levi had a small smirk on his handsome face.

 _That’s the woman I love._ He thought.


	3. A Shitty Confession | Levi x reader

_Warning: Cursing_   
  
  


(y/n) woke up late at night because her bladder was being mean and decided to interrupt her golden slumbers. So she got up and went to the bathroom which was attached to her room. Once her bladder was empty she walked out of her room towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water. When she passed the Captain's office, she noticed that light was coming from behind the door so she decided to bring him a cup of tea. After she satisfied her thirst, (y/n) prepared a cup of black tea for the raven-haired man and then made her way back to his office.  
Once she was in front of it, she knocked lightly on the door but she got no response.   
  
"Levi? It's me, (y/n). I made you a cup of tea. Can I come in?" Again she received no reply, so she simply opened the door and came into his office and found said man sleeping on his chair with his head resting on his desk where all his paperwork was. He looked adorable, his bangs were covering his eyes and his chest heaved up and down; he was slightly snoring.  
She placed the cup on his desk and then walked to his room, which was attached to his office, to fetch a blanket for him. She then wraps Levi with it and proceeded to watch him sleep.  
  
 _He looks so cute and relaxed. I want to kiss his head. A kiss wouldn't hurt him, right? I mean, he is sleeping, after all, so he wouldn't notice it, right?_  She leant down to give him a peck on his head, and when she was leaning back up, he raised his head and looked at her frowning.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm... kissing you, goodnight..." She awkwardly replied.  
  
"Why on Earth are you kissing your superior’s head? Not to mention, coming into my office without my permission."  
  
"Well, in my defence I did knock before coming in. And you are not my superior anymore, love. I'm also a Captain, now."  
  
"Tch... What were you doing up this late at night, anyway?"  
  
"I needed to use the toilet and then I went to the kitchen because I was thirst–"  
  
"Did you wash your hands after taking a shit?"  
  
"...What are you, my mother?"  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Of course I did, Levi. I didn't take a shit, though... Like I was saying, I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen and when I passed your door, I noticed light coming from behind it, so I made you this." She pointed at the steaming cup in front of him. He took it and sipped the delicious and warm tea.  
  
"Not bad, brat."  
  
"You are welcome...Anyway, it's too late. So finish your tea and go to sleep. In your bed, preferably."  
  
"What are you, my mother?" He said mocking her.  
  
"Tsk, of course not. I wouldn't want to have you as my son..."  
  
"Well, fuck you too, Captain (l/n)"  
  
"That's not what I meant. It would be troublesome if you were my son..."  
  
"Oh? And why would it be?" He asked with a brow raised while sipping his tea.  
  
"Because...Incest is illegal." She said while approaching his office door. "Good night, Captain." And with that she walked out of his office, closing the door after her, leaving a dumbfounded Levi.  
  
"What the fuck!? Incest? That means... Was that a confession? Of fucking course! A shitty confession coming from a shitty brat." Realisation hit him like a thunder on a calm and silent night. With red cheeks and quickened heartbeats, he stood up from his seat, picked the blanket up and went to bed.  
  
  
 _ **Next morning**  
  
_ Levi was walking towards the mess hall to have breakfast when he saw (y/n) a few meters away from the mess hall doors.  
  
"Hey, (y/n)." She turned to face him and greeted him with a big smile.  
  
"Good morning, Levi!"  
  
"Morning. Hey, about last night...I wouldn't mind calling you  _mommy_." He said with a sultry tone making the (h/c)'s cheeks go red. Smugly smiling, he turned around and started walking towards the mess hall.  
  
 _And that is how you replied to a shitty confession_. He thought.  
  
"Hey, Levi!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.  
  
"I'll let you call me mommy if you let me call you  _daddy_." She said winking at him. He turned his face away from her, blushing a little.  
  
"Tch...fine."


	4. My Immortal | Levi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Immortal© Evanescence

> _Warning: Cursing | Sensitive themes_ _| Read at your own risk._

  
  
  


_**I'm so tired of being here,** _

_**suppressed by all my childish fears.** _

_**And if you have to leave,** _

_**I wish that you would just leave.** _

_**Your presence still lingers here** _

_**and it won't leave me alone.** _

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real;** _

__**there’s just too much that time cannot erase.**

****

  
(y/n) came into the room she used to share with Levi. She lay on the bed resting her head on the pillow and took a deep breath. She could smell his scent coming from the bed sheets where he had slept fourteen months ago for the last time.  Lots of memories of them together flooded back to her immediately, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  


_**  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.** _

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.** _

_**And I held your hand through all of these years** _

__**but you still have all of me.**

****

  
_* Levi woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, screaming and crying.  
_  
 _“Are you okay, Levi?”  
_  
 _“I’m sorry, (y/n). I couldn’t save you, I’m sorry.” Tears streamed down his face. His back was facing her._  
 _  
“What are you talking about? You had a nightmare, Levi. But you are not dreaming anymore.”_  
 _  
“B-but you died. I watched you being devoured by one of those things. A-and I couldn't do anything to save you.” He was breathing heavily and fast._  
 _  
“Levi that didn’t happen. I’m here and I’m alive. Please, calm down.” She hugged him_ _tightly_ _from behind so he could feel her heart beating. “Do you feel my heart beating?”_  
 _  
“Y-yes…”_  
 _  
“Do you understand what it means, Levi? It’s beating for you. And it also means that I’m alive.” He relaxed his muscles.”Now, look at me.” She released him and he turned to face her. (y/n) kissed his tears away and looked at him in the eyes. “I’m here, Levi. I’m here and I'm not going anywhere.” She reassured him. He tackled her to the bed and they both lay there. He was hugging her; his head rested on her bosom._  
 _  
“I love you, (y/n). Don’t ever leave me, please.”_  
 __  
“I won’t leave you, love.” She kissed the top of his head. *  
  
  
"Why did you leave me, Levi?” She said while a few tears ran down her cheeks. After crying for a while longer, she finally fell asleep.  
  


_**  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light.** _

_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.** _

_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams.** _

__**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.**

****

  
_**_ _She was standing on the beach, hugging herself due to the cold weather. The wind was ruffling her hair and she could listen to the serene and tranquil melody of the water crashing against the shore. Suddenly, someone poked her shoulder. She turned around and saw the love of her life._   
_“Levi…” She whispered and he smiled at her. “I love you, (y/n). I’m glad I’m here with you.” She started crying “That’s not true, Levi. You died. You are dead! You left me alone. Why, Levi? Why did you leave me?” She started punching his chest so he hugged her tightly. She struggled against him._   
  
_“I’m sorry, (y/n). But you have to move on. Get over me and find another man to love” She stopped squirming against him._   
  
_“I can’t…” She whispered. “I can’t because you are still here somehow, Levi. And I won’t because you are my one and only. I don’t want to be with any other man…I just want to be with you.” Tears streamed down on her face like waterfalls and landed on the sand of the shore._   
  
_“You have to try.”_   
  
_“I tried. I tried so hard, Levi. I just can’t.” She said against his chest. Hesitantly he broke away from the hug._   
  
_“I have to go now, (y/n).” He smiled sadly at her._   
  
_“Where are you going? Please, don’t go! Stay with me, Levi. Please!” She said raising her hand to reach him._   
  
_“I have to go, (y/n). But remember I’ll always be here…” He pointed to her heart with his index finger. “…looking after you.”_   
  
_“No! Levi, please! Take me with you! Please!” She begged._   
  
_“It’s not your time, yet.” He started disappearing in front of her eyes. “Don’t let me down, (y/n).”_   
  
_“Wait! Please, Levi!” She tried to stop him again but it was too late for he had already completely_ _disappeared. In that moment, she fell to her knees and whispered, “Don’t go…come back. Please.” **_   
  


_**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone** _

__**but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.**

****

  
She woke up from her dream; her face was wet with the tears she had shed while dreaming about her deceased lover.  
She had stayed away from the headquarters ever since Levi had died on the battlefield; the day humanity was finally free, for the titans had been eradicated for good. They never found his body, he was most likely eaten alive by one of those horrid creatures.   
She wanted to forget about him and the pain she was feeling. In order to do that, she travelled around the world with her friends. But she couldn’t forget him and deep inside she didn’t want to. Moreover, She wasn’t strong enough to come back to pack his stuff and threw them away like garbage because those things were not trash. They were proof that he had existed; that he once lived and shared his life with her.  
After a little more than a year had passed she was finally ready to come back to their shared quarters.  
  
His presence was still lingering there. She could feel him everywhere inside the room and she couldn’t stand it anymore. She got up from the bed and opened the drawer of Levi’s nightstand. She took a bottle full of sleeping pills; the ones that a doctor had prescribed him for his sleeping problem. Although, those pills never worked on him. The only thing that could make him sleep like a log was (y/n); cuddling and hugging him tightly while caressing his chest right above where his heart was. He would sleep soundly for hours that way. She remembered that and smiled sadly looking at the pills. Then she went to the bathroom, grabbed the glass that was on the cabinet and filled it with cold water. Sighing in resignation, she swallowed the little pills one by one.  
When she was finished, she went back to bed and hugged Levi’s pillow. Then, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent from it. After a few minutes went by she began feeling sleepy, so she let herself fall deeply into an eternal sleep. But before completely losing consciousness she said, “I’m sorry, Levi. I’m sorry I let you down.” A single tear ran down her face and then there was silence. The only thing that could be faintly heard was her last few breaths.

  
  


**_~~~_ ** **_~~_ **

  
  
  
  
“Wake up, brat!” She could hear Levi's voice. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up. She looked from side to side but saw no one.  
  
“I’m here, (y/n).” She turned around and saw his lover waiting for her at the other side of a little bridge in the middle of a stream, with a scowl plastered on his porcelain face.  
  
“LEVI!” She beamed running up to him and giving him a bear hug. He returned the hug. “Why did you do that, (y/n)?” He said sounding disappointed.  
  
“I’m sorry, Levi. I am sorry. I know I let you down but I couldn’t stand it anymore…I tried, you know I did. For fourteen months I had tried to live without you. But I just couldn’t, Levi. I was slowly dying. I’m so sorry.” A few tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
“I know you did. I’m sorry for leaving you alone, (y/n).”   
  
“It doesn’t matter, anymore. We are together again and that’s all that matters to me, now.” He kissed her passionately; he had missed her dearly. After they broke apart she asked, “Where are we, Levi?”   
  
“Don’t you remember? This is where I–”   
  
“In where you asked me to marry you!” She beamed interrupting him.  
  
“That’s right.” There was a ghost of a smile on his gorgeous face.  
  
“So this place… is our Heaven?” She asked confused.  
  
“Yes, it is.” He intertwined his hands with hers. “Remember how I proposed to you?”  
  
“Of course I do, you were acting weird and fidgeting with your fingers.” She chuckled.  
  
“Well, I was really nervous, brat. I never understood why you were with me when there were some many men better than who I was. And they could have given you better things that what I could ever have.”   
  
“You knew I wasn’t a shallow girl, Levi. The only thing I wanted from you was your love and you gave it all to me. When you proposed that day I was really happy.” She confessed.  
  
“Yeah, I know. You cried.” He chuckled.  
  
“You cried too, you know.” She playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
“I was really happy that you had said ‘yes’. I couldn’t believe it.”  
  
“I know. It’s a pity that we never got to marry.” She downcasted her eyes.  
  
“Don’t worry, we will.” He reassured her.  
  
“Huh? When?”   
  
“When we reincarnate. I will find you and I will propose to you again and we will get married. So you just wait for me, (y/n).”   
  
“Of course I will, Levi. I would wait for you all my life if needed.” She promised.  
  
“I love you, (y/n).”   
  
“I love you too, Levi.” They shared another passionate kiss and then they held hands while watching the sunset.  
  
After a long time, they were finally together once again.


	5. Afternoon Tea | Erwin x reader

(y/n) was in front of Commander Erwin’s office, she was carrying a tray with a tea kettle, two empty tea-cups and some cookies. She knocked on the door, well actually, she slightly kicked the door to make the noise audible enough for the man inside the room. However, she got no reply.

_Erwin must be so immersed in his paperwork not to hear me ‘knock’_

. She sighed.

“Hey, Erwin. Are you in there?”

“Huh? (y/n)? Come in. I’m doing paperwork” She heard Erwin’s muffled voice.

_  
‘Figures’._

“Could you open the door for me? My hands are busy, I’m holding a tray.”

“…Sure, just a minute.”

After a few seconds, she heard footsteps approaching followed by the creak of the door being opened. “You brought me tea, I see.” Erwin smiled warmly at her. If he only knew that his smile made her weak in the knees.

“Yes, I did. Because someone I know skipped breakfast and lunch today…”

“Ah, yes. Sorry, I’ve been very busy with the preparations for the upcoming expedition.” He rubbed his temples and sighed. He had to make sure that everything would be in order, for the 57th expedition was only a few days away and the plan for capturing the female titan had to be executed without mistakes.

“Yeah, I figured… anyway, you shouldn’t strain yourself, Erwin.”

“Thank you for looking after me, (y/n) but this needs to be perfectly done. Please, come inside” (y/n) entered his room and set the tray on his desk. Erwin followed her after closing the door.

“I know Erwin, but if you don’t eat properly you’ll get ill, best case scenario. And if you do–”

“If I do I won’t be able to do my job, I know,” He said taking a seat behind his desk.

“If you understand that then why did you skip your meals? You could have asked a cadet to bring you a tray with food. Y-you could have asked me, you know… I would have gladly brought your food and join you.” She said while pouring tea into the two cups, her cheeks turning pink.

“It slipped my mind. But if you insist, I guess I could use some company. Could you bring me dinner tonight, Squad Leader? He called her by her title jokingly and she did the same. “That’ll be my pleasure, Commander.” (y/n) gave him the cup of tea and took a seat in front of him. He took the cup and started eating the cookies she brought. “Good then.” He said sipping from his cup.

“You know, Captain Levi and Captain Venulus were a little worried about this…situation.”

“Oh, yeah… Levi came after lunch and lectured me about it. He was pretty pissed saying that I shouldn’t push myself because I wouldn’t be able to do my ‘shitty paperwork’ and he didn't want to do it for me, as he put it. But I couldn’t help it, I lost the notion of time.” Erwin chuckled and look at her beautiful (e/c) eyes. He enjoyed her presence, in fact, he liked her but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that because he didn't want to make things awkward. “By the way, these cookies are really good.”

“They are not. You are hungry, Erwin. That’s all.” He chuckled at her answer making her heart skip a beat.

“That may be true. Did you make them yourself?”

“How did you–”

“You have flour in your hair.”

“What? Really? I didn’t notice. And yes, I did.” She said trying to take the flour off her hair.

“I like them, they are really good.”

“Perhaps I could make you more if you’d stop skipping your meals.”

“We have a deal.”

“Good. Well, I guess I should leave now. I still have paperwork to do.”

“You know…your cookies are not the only thing that I like.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I mean that I like you, (y/n).” He gathered all the courage he could manage and confessed his feelings to her.

“A-are you serious?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’m afraid so…I hope this won’t ruin our friendship, I know you don’t feel–”

“I hope it does!” Erwin raised an eyebrow at her response. “I-I mean…I like you too. Scratch that, Erwin, I love you. In fact, I have loved you for a long time now…” She looked down at her lap, her cheeks turned red and her heartbeat quickened. Erwin was dumbfounded. He thought that she only saw him as a friend. He stood up and walked towards her and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, raising her head so he could take a good look at her face. (y/n) refused to make eye contact with him, she was still looking down.

“Look at me, (y/n).” she hesitated but complied at the end.

“Erw–” He claimed her lips, interrupting her. She kissed back, his lips felt so good against hers, she didn’t want that moment to end. He nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly complied. Their tongues danced in sync, caressing each other. It was a sweet kiss, they were expressing the love they held for each other.

“Hey, Erwin. Here’s the report you asked me to do, Levi already signed i–… Am I interrupting something?” Venulus, the blue haired woman who entered the room without knocking, said while raising an eyebrow at the two, who immediately separated from each other, their faces turning red. Erwin cleared his throat. “Do you need something else, Captain?”

“So formal all of a sudden, huh?” She chuckled and then added “No, Erwin. Just take a look at it.” She handed him the papers and then turned to leave. “Don’t worry guys, I saw nothing. But you should lock the door, next time.” She said glancing back at them over her shoulder. "Oh! And Erwin, you better not skip dinner tonight or else... but I guess Levi and I won't have to worry about you anymore." She then left the office closing the door after her.

“I, ah…I guess I should go now” Said (y/n) standing from her seat in front of Erwin. “But I’ll bring you dinner tonight, Erwin” She smiled sweetly at him.

“I’ll be waiting for you, (y/n)” He said smiling before leaning and pecking her lips. “See you tonight, Commander” She returned the kiss.

“See you tonight, Squad Leader”. And after that, (y/n) went to her office, smiling all the way, to finish the paperwork she needed to do before having dinner with her lover.


	6. Our Family (Daddy!Levi x Mommy!reader) Modern AU!

_Warning: Cursing_  
  
  
  
Levi and (y/n) were on their bed. They were looking at some pictures on Levi’s laptop which he placed on his lap. It was early in the morning and their kids were still sleeping. So they took this opportunity to spend some time together.  
  
“Were you the one who took this picture?” Levi asked.  
  
“Yup. Our babies looked adorable in those costumes.” She sighed. “They grow up so fast.” Levi hummed.

“Do you remember that day?” His lips twisted into a lopsided smile.  

“Of course I do. It was a year ago. We were going to Hanji and Erwin’s Halloween party.” She chuckled. “We had so much fun.” She sighed in contentment at the memory.

_“(y/n), can you hurry up? We are going to be late.” Levi said a little bit annoyed at the fact that his wife was taking so long to get ready._

_“I’m doing my makeup. I’ll be down in a minute, love.” The raven haired man sighed and shook his head._

_‘Why does she take so damn lon-?’ Levi’s train of thought was soon interrupted by his five-year-old daughter, Mikasa. She was wearing a pink princess' dress and matching sandals with a silver tiara on top of her head._

_“Daddy?”_

_“What is it, princess?”_

_“Why does mommy wear makeup?”_

_“To look pretty.” He said looking at the clock on the wall._

_“But she’s already pretty:” Levi smiled and then he proceeded to pick her up and kissed her cheek. “Daddy, you should wear makeup.” Levi frowned and put her down on the floor._

_“Why you little sh-” He was interrupted by his wife._

_“Levi...” She warned._

_In that moment a four-year-old boy came running excitedly._

_“Mommy! Daddy! I put my coat on without help!” Eren yelled and smiled brightly. He was wearing a pirate costume with a patch on his left eye._

_“You put on your coat upside down, brat,” Levi stated._

_“ No, I didn’t.” He replied stubbornly._

_“Your hood is on the bottom, sweetie.” Said (y/n)._

_“My butt gets cold.” He pouted._

_“Oh, Eren...” The (h/c) woman chuckled at his cuteness. “Let me take a picture of you and your sister.” She took her phone from her purse. “Smile for mommy.”_

_“Cheeeese.” The children yelled in unison while hugging each other._

_“Perfect. You two look adorable.” She smiled at the picture on her phone. “Now, come here, Eren. Let mommy fix that.”_

_“But, mommy, I don’t need your help.” He pouted again._

_“I know, I know. You are a big boy aren’t you?” She said smiling sweetly at her son and pecked him on his cute chubby cheek._

_“No, I’m a big bad pirate. Aargh.” (y/n) chuckled._

_“Tch, come on. Let’s get going.” Levi said impatiently while looking at his wristwatch._

 

“Oh, l didn’t remember this one.” She was looking at a picture of herself. She had a big smile on her face and her hands were on her belly forming a heart shape. She was wearing a long pastel blue dress and matching ballerina shoes. On top of her head, there was a golden tiara.

“You looked beautiful in that costume.” He smiled.

“Come on, Levi. I had a huge belly, I did _not_ look beautiful.”

“That’s bullshit, brat. You looked gorgeous in that queen costume while carrying our third child.”

“Awww. Shut up! You are making me blush.” She covered her face with both of her hands.

“I’m just telling the truth.” In the next picture, there were (y/n) and Mikasa. The little girl was kissing her mother’s belly and had her right hand over it as if she was caressing it. (y/n) was smiling at the camera; her left hand was on Mikasa’s head.

 

_At the Smith’s party, all the guests congratulated Levi and (y/n) because of her being pregnant for the third time._

_“Congratulations, (y/n)!” Yelled Hanji._

_“Thanks, Hannie.” She said while caressing her belly._

_“So? What did the Dr. say? What is it going to be?” She asked excitedly._

_“It’ll be a baby boy.” She smiled looking at her belly._

_“Aaaaw, another little boy! He’ll be so freaking cute! Are you happy, Eren?”_

_“Mmhmm.” He hummed smiling. “We are gonna play together!” He beamed excitedly making both women chuckle._

_“So you are all from the royalty except you, little Eren.”_

_“Yeah, I didn’t want to be a sissy prince. I wanted to be a manly pirate, aargh!” He swung his plastic cutlass from side to side._

_“Oh, my God, Eren! You are the cutest pirate I have ever seen!!” Hanji squealed loudly._

_Meanwhile, Levi and Mikasa were standing next to the table while eating some snacks with Erwin._

_“Congratulations, Levi.” The tall blond man said._

_“Thanks, eyebrows.” The shorter male replied._

_“What is it going to be?”_

_“It’s going to be a boy.” He answered smiling a little bit._

_“His name is Armin.” Mikasa intervened with a cute little voice. Erwin looked at her and smiled._

_“Are you happy that you are going to have a baby brother?”_

_“I am.” She smiled back._

_“That’s very good.” He said while ruffling her hair._

_“So, Hanji convinced you to dress as a... mad scientist?” Levi raised an eyebrow._

_“Indeed. We are a mad scientist’s couple.” He chuckled._

_“We know she already is a mad scientist. So I don’t think that counts.” He shook his head._

_“ Yeah, well...she really loves science.” The taller man smiled lovingly at his wife who was talking with (y/n) a couple of metres away._

_“Daddy,” Mikasa pulled slightly her father’s trousers to get his attention. “why do people congratulate you when mommy is the one making the baby?”_

_“I helped her, princess.”_

_“How?” He stood silent for a few seconds trying to find an appropriate answer to her question while she was staring intently at him waiting for an answer. Levi looked at Erwin, silently asking for help. However, the blond man shook his head and chuckled mischievously._

_“I...umm... read her the instructions.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck._

_“There are instructions?” She asked amazed and Levi nodded his head. “Daddy, tell me the instructions to make a baby girl!” She beamed. Levi took a pause before replying._

_“I don’t remember...” Erwin chuckled again._

_“Then, I’ll go ask mommy.” She said and ran away to find her mother._

_“Hey, Mikasa, come here!” He called after her to no avail. “Fuck you, eyebrows. You could have helped me there.” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance._

_“Mommy! Mommy!” The little girl yelled._

_“What is it, sweetie?”_

_“How can I make a baby girl?” She asked while pulling her mother’s dress._

_“What are you talking about, Mika?”_

_“Daddy told me he helped you reading the instructions to make Armin. So I want to know how to make a sister!” She beamed._

_“I-I...I don’t know, honey. There are specific instructions for each baby and...you can’t use them more than once.” She quickly came up with an excuse._

_“Why?” Mikasa asked curiously._

_“Because it only has one use.”_

_“And how do I get the instructions?” She asked pouting._

_“You’ll get them when you grow up, sweetie.”_

_“B-but I want to have a sister now. Buuuuu.” She started crying._

_“Why would you want a sister?” Asked Eren furrowing his eyebrows._

_“Ooookay! Do you guys want to watch TV while eating candy?” Hanji asked trying to calm the children down._

_“YEEEEES!!!!” The siblings screamed. Mikasa, forgetting about what happened moments before, ran towards the couch. (y/n) gave Hanji a thankful smile.  
After a while, Levi took a seat next to his children._

_“What are you guys watching?” He asked._

_“I don’t know. Auntie Hanji took the remote away.” Replied Eren and Levi hummed._

_There was a man on TV making CPR to a young woman._

_“Eww! Daddy, why is he kissing her?” The little boy asked._

_“He is not, brat. He’s saving her life.”_

_“I’d rather die,” Mikasa said nonchalantly._

_“That’s my little girl.” Levi smiled and caressed her cheek._

 

“You looked very handsome in that king costume too, Levi. I love how you look with your hair slicked back.”

“I know, you show me how much you liked it when we came back from the party.” He smirked.

“Shut up, shut up!” She smacked his arm playfully. “Oh, look at this one. You look adorable with the kids.”

“I’m not adorable, brat.” She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say, baaaby.”

“D-don’t call me that.” His cheeks were slightly pink.

“You are so cute, Levi.” She squealed.

“I’m not.” He frowned and then, he smiled at the picture of him hugging their kids.

_It was a Wednesday morning and they were having breakfast together._

_“A girl at kindergarten said she likes me.” The little boy told his parents._

_“Do you like her back, sweetie?” His mother asked._

_“She colours outside the lines, she needs to grow up.” (y/n) laughed and Levi ruffled his hair._

_“Brat...” He smirked._

_“Mommy,” Mikasa interrupted. “will I have a baby in my belly like you someday?” Levi frowned._

_“Only if you want to, sweetie.”_

_“No, thanks. That’s where I put my candy.” Her mother laughed while her father smiled._

_“Daddy will buy you lots of candy, little princess.” He ruffled her long black hair._

_“Yaaaay!!” Mikasa screamed._

_“What about me?” Eren pouted._

_“Tch, daddy will buy you candy too.”_

_“Yaaaay!!” The siblings jumped and hugged their father._

_“Hey! Who ate all the cookies?” (y/n) interrupted them and showed them the empty cookie jar._

_“Ninjas.” The little boy replied._

_“I didn’t see any ninjas around, Eren.” His mother frowned._

_“No one ever does,” Eren said nonchalantly. (y/n) was left speechless while Levi tried and failed to stifle his laughter behind his hand._

 

“This one is when Mikasa took your favourite lipstick and used it on her lips, that little brat.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember... That was on your watch.” She accused.

“She is a sneaky little brat.” He defended himself.

“Oh, yeah? Well, that was an expensive lipstick, you know?” She frowned and Levi clicked his tongue.

“Stop complaining, brat. I bought you a new one.”

“I know. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

_Levi was reprimanding Mikasa about using her mother’s makeup without permission._

_“Why did you use it, Mikasa?”_

_“Because...” The little girl hesitated. “I wanted to look like a princess, daddy.” She said pouting._

_“You don’t have to look like one because you already are my little princess and this is our realm.” Mikasa look around the house for a few seconds._

_“This kingdom sucks.”_

_“Mikasa...” Lei said sternly._

_“I’m sorry, papa.”_

“Aaaw, look at this one. Armin looks so cute.”

It was a picture of Armin playing with a little vacuum toy.

“No DNA test needed. I'm sure he’s mine.” He smiled proudly.

“You are a dork.” She chuckled. “I can’t believe I agreed to buy him that vacuum toy.” (y/n) shook her head.

“I can be _very_ persuasive sometimes.” He said with a husky voice.

“Damn it, shut up, Levi! You know all my weaknesses.”

“If I didn’t know my wife’s weaknesses what kind of husband would I be?”

“Are you trying to impersonate Sebastian Michaelis?” She playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

“Should I stop, my lady?” He smirked.

“Nope, you are doing a good job.” She kissed his lips tenderly and then they continued watching the pictures. “Why do you have pictures of us in college here?”

“Because I put my favourite pictures in this folder and those are my favourites of us in college.”

“Aaaaw.” She kissed his cheek.

“...Damn, you used to be hot, brat.” (y/n) stared daggers at him. “...But not as hot as you are now, love.”

“Yeah, right...” She rolled her eyes. They continued looking at their pictures from college. “Have I gained weight since college?”

“No, you’ve lost weight.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“So, I was fat in college?” He stood still for a while trying to find the correct answer. Seeing the distressed look on his face, (y/n) started laughing. “Oh, my God, Levi! You should see the expression on your face. It’s priceless.”

“Tch, don’t do that, brat.” He released the breath he had been holding. Suddenly, they heard Armin crying from the baby monitor.

“He woke up, he must be hungry.” She stood up lazily.

“Mikasa and Eren will wake up soon. Bring the little brat here so we can be all together.”

“I really wanted to have more time together, you know? Just you and I.”

“How about we take our little demons to my mother’s tonight so we can go to a fancy restaurant? It is our tenth anniversary after all.” (y/n) nodded.

“That sounds great! Where are you taking me?” Her eyes shone brightly.

“I don’t know. You’ll have to wait and see.” He shrugged.

“Oh, I loooove surprises!” She squealed.

“I know you do.” He smirked. “Maybe you can wear that dressed I love so much.”

“The black one?”

“Yeah. Hmm, that dress, damn it.”

“You like it so much, huh? Well, maybe I could also wear that sexy lingerie you bought me for my birthday.” She walked towards Levi and kissed him passionately on the lips until a loud cry was heard coming from the baby monitor interrupting their kiss.

“Go, now. Don’t make him wait any longer.” (y/n) pecked him on the nose.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” She smiled sweetly at her husband before leaving the room.

Soon after she came back with Armin in her arms, Eren and Mikasa woke up and went to their parents’ bedroom where they all watched a Disney movie together.


	7. Be Yourself (Erwin x reader)

It was early in the morning. Erwin was in his office thinking deeply, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He was sitting at his desk, his elbows were on the table and his chin was resting on his hands.  
  
 _I can't help but feel it's difficult to connect with young soldiers lately._ He stood up from his seat and started pacing in circles at the side of his desk, his chin was being held by his left thumb and index finger. He stopped by the window. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  _At this rate, Scout Regiment recruits will plummet in number._ His eyebrows furrowed deeply. Suddenly his expression changed; his eyes opened, his eyebrows relaxed and his mouth opened a little. He had an idea.  _I know! Perhaps I need to give myself an image makeover! I'll be a friendly, witty commander, youngsters these days can relate to!_ He placed his right arm on the windowsill, looked outside and closed his eyes once more.  _But how do I close this gap between young soldiers and myself?_ He placed both arms on the windowsill and watched as Levi ordered Petra and Oluo to go to the stable to help Eld and Gunther cleaning it. Erwin gasped, he had another idea. He separated himself from the window and close his arms, a smile appeared on his face.  _It seems my attitude towards youngsters is a bit rigid._ He nodded his head.  _I should try a more candid approach._ He nodded again. He went outside and found Gunther and Eld carrying buckets with clean water. He tried being friendly with them so he greeted them while laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha. Morning, everyone!" Gunther and Eld looked at Erwin as if he was an abnormal titan. "Oh, Gunther. You are looking sharper than ever today! Oh! Off to tend to the horses? That's my 'mane' speciality!" He tried to make a joke. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I crack myself up!"  
  
"Um...Erwin? What are you doing?" Erwin turned around and saw (y/n) looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! Howdy (y/n)! You look lovely this morning." The two other men took this opportunity to flee with the buckets in hand.  
  
"Urr...Erwin. What..? What are you doing?" He sighed. I was just trying to be friendly with the youngsters. You know, so they can relate to me?"  
  
"Why do you want them to relate to you?"  
  
"Because The Scout Regiment needs new recruits so I need to improve my skills with the youngsters. That way it will be easier for me to convince them to join us."  
  
"I think you should be yourself, Erwin." He smiled, put his right hand on her face and kissed her on the lips, and then he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't be silly, love. I can't approach them in that way." She returned the kiss.  
  
"You are the silly here, Erwin. You did approach me after all.." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know. But this is not the same. I'm sorry, I still have work to do." (y/n) sighed.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, love. I'll see you later."  
  
"Catch you later." She rolled her eyes at his choice of words.  
  


  
Back in his office, Erwin was once again deep in concentration. His chin was resting on his hands.  _My strategy seems to have failed. My attempt to exchange humorous jokes proved ineffective._ He suddenly gasped.  _I know! Perhaps I'll fit in if I sport a more youthful hairstyle!_ He decided to tousle his hair and went out, again. This time he found Oluo and Petra carrying empty buckets. His silky hair was flowing with the wind. Suddenly he grabbed Petra by her shoulders.  
  
"What do you see here?" The poor girl was scared of his weird behaviour.  
  
"Erwin! You are scaring Petra!" He let go of Petra and saw his girlfriend, she looked a little annoyed. Petra and Oluo rushed away from them. "What were you doing this time, Erwin?"  
  
"I was trying to approach them by changing my hairstyle. Although I think my strategy failed again."  
  
"You think?" She mocked him.  
  
"I have to think of a new strategy. Smell you later, (y/n)." And with that, he ran away.  
  
"Smell you later? What the...?" She sighed. "This man..."  
  
Once again the man with tousled hair was sitting in his office thinking of a way to impress the younger soldiers.  _My strategy seems to have failed again._ He closed his eyes.  _I suppose my hairstyle is not enough by itself_. Not a second after, he came up with another idea.  _Okay! My next ideas!_ He smiled and changed his white shirt for a light blue lumberjack shirt, put a fake moustache on his face, and wore a pair of glasses and a brown hat.  _Tadah!_  He went outside and met Levi's squad in the stable. They didn't want to be near him, they thought he was acting really weird and he was scaring them. Erwin went to his office and sat at his desk. He was desperate, he didn't understand why he couldn't approach them.  _Why! Why does nothing work? Slaying Titans is proving to be far easier than this!_ *BAAM!* Erwin was startled by his door slamming against the wall.  
  
"Hey! Erwin! My squad members have been complaining about you. What's the story?" Captain Levi said crossing his arms in front of his desk.  
  
"Oh! It's you, Levi. Hm, the truth is, you see..." He told him about his strategy to recruit new members. Levi listened to him very attentive.  
  
"I see. Maybe you should—"

  
"What is going on here?" Captain Venulus who was passing by Erwin's office said to the two men.  
  
"Erwin's trying to get new recruits."  
  
"Well, if he dresses like that he will only scare them away... I know for a fact that he already scared half of our soldiers." The blue haired woman pointed out. "Petra was really scared. She told me you grabbed her by her shoulders and said some weird stuff... And what is it that you are wearing? A fake moustache?" She sighed. "I've just lost all the respect I held for you...Oh, well."  
  
"What are you doing here, brat?"  
  
"Just passing by."  
  
"Don't forget to bring me my tea."  
  
"I won't, shorty."  
  
"Don't call me that, brat." He frowned.  
  
"See you later, guys." She said smiling and left.  
  
"...Maybe you should ask (y/n) for some advice. I'm sure she'll help you." He said walking towards the door.  
  
"She told me to be myself...I'm not sure that'll work."  
  
"It worked with us." Levi then left his office.  
  
"Hm...I guess you are right."  
  
  
After dinner, (y/n) went to his shared room with her beloved boyfriend. She came inside and found him working on their desk.  
  
"What are you doing, love?"  
  
"Oh, (y/n). I was just working on my speech...I thought about what you said today and I think you were right. I should be myself. That's the only way I'll be able to convince them to join the regiment.."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Do you need some help?"  
  
"Hm, yes. Please read these." He gave her two sheets of paper so she could read what he had written. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well. This one is too... 'sweet'? You sugar-coated it too much. And this one is too blunt. You need something in between. For instance... Here. Instead of telling them to ' **die** for humanity', tell them to ' **sacrifice** their lives for humanity'. They are not nice words but  _sacrifice_ doesn't have such a strong impact as  _die_  in my opinion."  
  
"Hm. It's like being blunt and sugar-coating it at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you say  _die_  you would scare them away. Of course, they have to know that they will probably die but you can say it without saying it."  
  
"Using the word  _sacrifice._ "  
  
"That's correct." (y/n) helped him to write his speech before going to sleep. She enjoyed times like this when the two of them spend time together. She felt safe beside him and most importantly, she felt loved. And he did love her, with all his heart and soul. He also likes to spend time with her and he wished he could spend the rest of his life with (y/n).  
  
"I think we're finished, Erwin. I'm sure a lot of soldiers will join us."  
  
"Thank you very much, (y/n). He said stroking her hand with his thumb.  
  
"You are welcome, Teddy bear." Oh, how he loved it when she called him names. It made his heart flutter.  
  
"I love you, (y/n)."  
  
"I love you too, Erwin." She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I won't." She said pecking his neck.  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
"Of course I will." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?  
  
"Will you marry me then?" He surprised her with the question.  
  
"...W-what?"  
  
"I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Oh, my God!" She started crying of happiness. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I am." He kissed her tears away.  
  
"Of course I will. Oh my God, Erwin!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy to hear you say that." He smiled at her. "I love you very much."  
  
"I love you too, Erwin". They shared a passionate kiss. It was gentle and sweet. After a while, Erwin broke away.  
  
"You know...I've been meaning to propose you for a long time, now. I just didn't know how." He kissed her again more deeply and then rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. "I guess I just had to be myself." She chuckled a little.  
  
"You are a sweet dork. You know that Teddy bear?"  
  
"And I love you very, very much, Mrs Smith." He kissed her again.  
  
"Say it again." She returned the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Mrs Smith."  
  
"I love you, Mr Smith." They kissed again, this time it was a rough and steamy kiss.  
  
"Shall we continue this in our bed?"  
  
"We shall." She said with a sultry voice.


	8. The First Time (Levi x reader | Drabble)

The first time he saw her he was captivated by her silky hair and sparkling eyes.  
The first time he spoke with her he felt his stomach flutter.  
The first time he made her laugh with his shit jokes, a blush crept up his cheeks.  
The first time he kissed her he knew she was the one, for hers was the kiss that awoke his frozen heart.  
She was his anchor, his reason to keep living. So he decided to ask her to marry him and when she finally said 'yes' he felt real happiness for the very first time.


	9. Her Friend (Levi x reader | Drabble | Crack-ish)

They have met in a shop a day after her twenty-fourth birthday and they totally hit it off. Two years have passed since that day and, like usual, her friend was thrusting in and out of her eliciting gasps, moans and even little whimpers from her lips.  
She loved how thick and wide he was, filling her completely and making her feel things she never felt before. Moaning his name out loud, she cummed all over his shaft. After a while, she laid on her bed and said:  
"What would I do without you, Levi? My dearest dildo friend?"


	10. The Ocean (Armin x reader)

 

> _**Fandom:**  Attack On Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin  
>  _**Reader-insert:**  Female  
> 

 

It was late at night. Armin and (y/n) were cleaning the kitchen as they were ordered by Captain Levi. When they were done with the task they sat on one of the banks in the mess hall to rest and talk a little before going back to their own dorms. They were sitting in the same bank; their legs were on either side of it so they were facing each other. Armin started talking to (y/n) about the outside world. She loves watching him as he talked because of the way his eyes shone and the wide smile he had plastered on his face as he told her about all the places he wanted to see and all the animals that live out there. When he realised that (y/n) was intently watching him in awe, he blushed and looked away from her scratching his neck while laughing awkwardly. He felt self-conscious.

"I-I started blabbering again. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I like to hear you talking about the outside world, Armin. It really amazes me how much you know about it."  
  
"Well, my Grandfather had a book about the outside world that I love reading when I was younger. So that's why I know a lot about it."  
  
"What else can you tell me?" He thought for a moment and then his eye glistened again.  
  
"The ocean!" He exclaimed. "According to that book, the ocean is a body of water which covers the majority of this world."  
  
"Tell me more about it." She smiled.  
  
"It says that the ocean is made up of saltwater."  
  
"Salt?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, the ocean is a great sea of salt that merchants wouldn't be able to exhaust even if they spent their whole lives trying."  
  
"That's amazing!"  
  
"I know! It is so large that it will never run out.  And salt isn't even the tip of the iceberg-"  
  
"What's an iceberg?" She interjected.  
  
"An iceberg is like an ice mountain that is floating freely in the ocean," Armin replied forgetting about what he was going to tell her. (y/n) gasped.  
  
"It must be beautiful." She smiled again.  
  
"Yes, it must be. There are even fishes that can live in it."  
  
"No way! Really?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yes!" He beamed.  
  
"I want to see it, Armin."  
  
"Then let's do it!" He exclaimed. “After we defeat all the titans."  
  
"Yes, I'd love to but..." She trailed off looking down at her hands which were resting on the bank.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't think I'll survive to see it with you, Armin." She said still looking down.  
  
"(y/n), look at me." She did as he said. "You have to survive. Promise me that you'll survive and you'll see the ocean with me." He said while taking her hands in his.  
  
"Armin I can't promise you that because I don't know what'll happen. I could die at any moment. Heck! You could die too. I-"  
  
"Do whatever you can to survive, then."  
  
"I will, Armin." She slightly smiled at him.  
  
"Then promise me that you'll see the ocean with me." He said, his hands slightly squeezed hers.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"W-we should seal it so it will come true." He blushed a little bit.  
  
"Like... pinkie swear?"  
  
"N-no, w-with a kiss." He stuttered looking down. "But it's okay if you don't want t-" (y/n) cupped his cheeks in her hands forcing him to look up and when he did she gave him a sweet and chaste kiss. It didn't last long but they felt like it did. She slowly broke the kiss but still, their faces were centimetres apart.  
  
"I like you, Armin. Promise me you will do whatever you have to do to survive." She whispered.  
  
"I promise." He said and they kissed again. This time the kiss was more passionate and it lasted longer until they heard someone spoke in a husky voice.  
  
"Stop sucking each other's faces and go to your damn rooms, brats!" Levi ordered them. The two of them immediately stood up and saluted him. He dismissed them and they quickly retreated to their own rooms but not without a goodnight kiss.


	11. Stable Duty (Eren x reader)

Earlier that day, Captain Levi had punished Eren with stable duty because he got into a fight with Jean during training. When Eren came into the stables he saw (y/n) petting and feeding one of the horses.  
  
"Hey, (y/n)!" He greeted her.  
  
"Eren!" She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Captain Levi told me to clean the stables as a punishment." He sighed.  
  
"Why? What did you do?"   
  
"I got into a fight with that dumbass horse face." He replied making her laugh.  
  
"Typical." She sighed. "What were you bickering about this time?" He hesitated.  
  
"It was...about you." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"How come?" She curiously asked.  
  
"Horse face thinks you like him because he says you are always watching him during the meals. I simply told him that that can't be true because you don't like horses. Unfortunately, Captain Levi was there. At least I didn't have to clean the bathrooms like horse face." (y/n) chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I see. I like horses, though." Eren gave her a sad look and lowered his head. "But you are right, I don't like him. And I haven't been watching him, either." He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "I was... watching you actually. I like you, Eren." Her cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
"You like me?" He asked surprised. "B-but I'm a monster." She frowned at his statement.  
   
"You are _not_  a monster! You have the power to kill us all and yet you are helping us." She crossed her arms. "You are a hero just like everyone else in the Survey Corps, Eren. So don't say that you are a monster because you are _not_!" She looked away before she continued. "Besides, you help us in Trost, remember?" She looked into his teal eyes. "You saved me. I was about to be eaten and you saved me...in your titan form. Can't you see? You are not a monster. You are my saviour, m-my hero." She stuttered and closed her eyes. "And I like you very much, Eren." The two of them were blushing hard by the time she finished speaking.  
  
"I...I didn't know you thought that way of me. I like you, too." He said scratching his neck and looking away embarrassed.   
  
"Y-you mean it?" He simply looked at her and nodded. (y/n) bit her lip and blushed even more. Eren thought she was very cute at that moment. Sighing he gathered up all the courage he had within him, walked closer to her, grabbed her by the arms and leant closer to her face. She instantly closed her eyes waiting to be kissed by the boy of her dreams. Their lips were centimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her lips. Slowly he closed the gap between them capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. After a while, Eren broke the kiss and smiled at her.  
  
"Would you be my... girlfriend?" He asked embarrassed.  
  
"I will!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Then she looked up at him and their lips touched again. This time the kiss was a little rougher. She bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her to explore it. Her hands were tangled in his hair while his hands were holding her by the waist; his thumbs were running circles on her sides.  
  
"Oh, for Christ's sake! What happens with all of you hormonal brats? Everywhere I go I see soldiers sucking each other faces. First Arlert and now you two." Both Eren and (y/n) were scared and as pale as a sheet but they saluted him anyway. "Go back to work, you shitty brats. I want this place to be spick-and-span! And keep your hormones under control, brats." And with that, he left the two lovers alone.  
  
"We better start cleaning this." Said Eren grabbing a broom.  
  
"Yeah, let's finish this so we can continue what we were doing in a... more private place," she said with a wicked smile and sultry voice then she turned to feed another horse. Eren was dumbfounded and accidentally let the broom fall from his hands. When (y/n) turned back to see what had happened she saw a very flustered Eren picking up the broom from the floor.


	12. Two Bonded Souls (Levi x reader | Drabble)

"Will you marry me?" (y/n) blinked once, then twice. She wasn't expecting him to propose. At least not a day before the 57th expedition. "After this shit is over, will you marry me?" He repeated.  
  
"No." She abruptly said filling his heart with sorrow. "I mean, why should we wait?" The sorrow in his heart was replaced by pure bliss and he showed her the little smile that only she was allowed to see. "We don't know what'll happen tomorrow. Maybe I'll-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that shitty sentence, brat." He scowled.  
  
"But it can happen, Levi. Maybe I'll die. Hell! Maybe you'll die!" She raised her voice. He looked down he knew she was right. He was an ordinary man, after all. He was no superhuman and he couldn't save everyone. He knew that better than anyone among the scouts. "I want to marry you before it's too late, don't you agree with me?" He thought for a moment before speaking calmly.  
  
"Then, we'll get married tonight." She smiled and gave him a sweet peck on his lips.  
  
And so they did. That night they bonded their souls for eternity which meant that even after death they would find each other in the afterlife. And when the time to reincarnate comes, they will always find each other on Earth.


	13. Daddy's Little Girl (Mike x reader | ddlg | Modern AU!)

_**Warning:**  Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | ddlg Content | _ _Read at your own risk.  
__  
DDLG_   _(Daddy Dom Little Girl) It is a form of BDSM, where one person is a "caregiver" in the relationship, and one is more childlike, which is usually called a "little". Although it is called Daddy Dom Little Girl, there are also mommies and little boys.  
__It may or may not involve sex, but often involves play with child-like things, such as stuffed animals, bedtime stories, and spankings. The daddy figure loves and tends to their little and do hobbies together. Littles tend to like watching their favourite cartoons or movies, art, stuffies, etc._  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late on that Friday evening when Mike came back home from work.  He parked the car in the garage and came inside the house.  He left his coat on the back of the couch and his suitcase on the floor. The smell of the delicious homemade meal his wife had prepared for him filled his nostrils making his stomach rumble.

“Baby, I’m home.” He said in a tired voice.

“Welcome home, sweetie.” He could hear (y/n)’s muffled voice.

“Are you in the kitchen, babe?” He loosened his tie and then he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

 “Yes. Come here, dinner’s ready.”

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his wife wrapped her delicate arms around his torso and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Mike chuckled and circled her waist with his muscled arms.

“Well, it looks like someone missed her daddy.” He kissed her forehead.

“I missed my daddy so much!!” She whined.

“Daddy missed you too, baby girl.” His stomach growled again at the delicious aroma making (y/n) chuckle a bit.

“Sit down, Daddy. I made your favourite; a **_big_** … and **_juicy_** ,” She said in a provocative voice. “steak. Take a seat and enjoy your meal.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“ ** _You_** are the best, sweetheart,” Mike smirked and took a seat at the dining table.

She sat in front of him at the table after serving the food and wine.

“How was work?” She asked before taking a bite of the steak.

“It wasn’t that bad, actually.” He said taking a sip of the red wine.

“That’s good.” She pointed out.

“Although, it was as stressing as usual.” She smiled sympathetically.

“Did you finish that project you were working on?” He sighed in frustration.

“No. Even though I wanted to finish it today, I wasn’t able to.” She placed her right hand on his left one and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to get the finishing touches on it on Monday.” He smiled and hummed in response.  
  
"And how was your day, _**teacher**_?" She was working at a kindergarten called 'Happy Little Bears'.  
  
"Oh, it was pretty fun!" She beamed. "It was Tommy's birthday, so we ate the delicious cake his mother baked."  
  
"That doesn't sound bad at all. I want to switch jobs with you." He said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't last a single day. You are not a patient man, after all." They both chuckled for she was right. Mike was not a very patient man and so many kids yelling, crying and running around him...well, let's just say he wouldn't be happy in the least.

After dinner (y/n) took care of washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Mike wanted to help her but she did not let him for she knew he was tired after a long day at the office. Moreover, she always thought that his work was more stressing than hers and all she wanted to do was to take care of her daddy. Meanwhile, Mike made himself comfortable on the couch; he leant his head back and closed his eyes. After a while, the (h/c) woman joined him.

“Are you okay, babe?” She asked worriedly.

“Daddy isn’t feeling so well tonight, but don’t worry about me.” His eyes remained closed.

“Are you sure?” She insisted.

“Yeah, I just need to rest a little bit.” He opened his eyes and saw the look of concern she had plastered all over her gorgeous face. “I’m alright, honey. Really. Come here, let me cuddle you.” She sat closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating at a steady pace. “Good girl.” He stroked her hair affectionately.

“I’m just worried, Daddy. I want to take care of you.” She pouted.

“You are a sweet girl.” He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. “Though, I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of you.”

“I can take care of you too.” She huffed childishly.

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” He asked amused looking at her in the eyes.

“Well...” She straddled him, took his tie off and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt buttons. “I know a way to make you feel better.” She proceeded to unbuckle his trousers never breaking eye contact with him.

“Baby, you don’t have to do anyth—.” His words were caught up in his throat when she took his member out of his underwear in her right hand. He gasped and groaned when she started pumping his long cock up and down at a slow pace.

“Baby...” He moaned breathlessly. She was studying his face; the way his eyes rolled back, the way his lips parted allowing gasps, growls and even moans to go through them and the way his face contorted in pleasure when she quickened her motions.  
  
“Oh.” He moaned closing his eyes and laying his head back. “Yes, stroke Daddy’s cock just like... that.” She smiled and leant down to kiss his lips without stopping her ministrations. Soon after, she kissed his jaw and left a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck, where she left a hickey, to his collar bone which she bit making him groan. Next, she played with his nipples; licking and biting them. “F-fuck baby, you know what Daddy likes.” He grunted.

Finally, her hand stopped moving making him growl in displeasure. She made her way down his stomach, leaving kisses and hickeys everywhere, to his waiting and dripping dick. He watched through half-lidded eyes as she sensually licked her rosy little lips before licking his shaft up and down.

“That’s a good girl” He groaned. Next, she took his cock in her mouth. “Take daddy’s hard cock **_all_** the way down, baby girl.” He was breathing heavily. “And look me in the eyes.” He told her but when she didn’t comply, he commanded her in a husky and dominant voice which made her shiver and moan around his shaft. “Look at me!” She did as he ordered and began deep throating him as much as she could which resulted in her gagging a little.

“Shit.” He gasped. “Gag yourself. Gag on daddy’s hard cock.” She continued her ministrations without breaking eye contact.

“Fuck, babe. This is so hot.” He moaned. She reached down with her right hand to massage and stroke his balls. “W-wait. You are gonna make me cum.” He warned.

She hummed as an attempt to speak with his dick still inside her mouth. However, her husband understood perfectly what she wanted to say.

“I-in your mouth?” She nodded her head a little. “Heh, how to say ‘no’ to that dirty little face you have, baby girl?” She hummed in contempt; the vibration of her voice pushed him over the edge of ecstasy. Releasing an intense groan, he filled her mouth with his warm, thick, sticky and bitter semen.

He pulled out of her mouth and as a consequence, some of his fluids fell down on his pants and some of it ran down her chin.

“Swallow it. **_All_** of i-” Before he could finish his command, she swallowed it all. “Oh! You know exactly how to please your daddy. Don’t you, my naughty girl?” After she put his dick back inside his boxers, he placed one of his strong hands on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. “Come here, now. It’s time for some cuddles.” She complied sitting on his lap facing him. He leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“Did I please you, Daddy?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“You did, baby girl. You pleased Daddy **_so_** much.” She grinned childishly at him and pecked his lips. He sighed in contentment before speaking again. “You did such an amazing job of taking care of your daddy.” He embraced her and kissed her cheek.


	14. Valentine's Teddy Bear (Levi x reader)

(y/n) lay on her bed after a long day of cleaning the headquarters and training with Levi —her boyfriend— and both their squads.  
All the cleaning had left her dead tired. Not to mention that all her muscles were sore due to the hard training. She desperately needed to sleep for at least eight hours in a row for she knew she would feel a lot better after a good night’s sleep. In order to accomplish that, she had skipped dinner.   
The (h/c) woman was about to fall asleep when someone came into the room.

“What are you doing, brat?”

“I’m trying to sleep, Levi,” She mumbled with her eyes closed.

“Have you even taken a shower?” Levi inquired.

“No…” She muttered making him click his tongue.

“This is for you,” He said before placing something on the bed beside her.

“What is it?” She felt a soft material as she touched it with her hands.

“Open your eyes and you’ll see.” He said before going to the bathroom.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw an adorable Teddy bear with a white cravat around its neck. There was a little note attached to the plush. (y/n) grabbed it and read it aloud.

“I will always love you,” Her cheeks turn pink and there was a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“Do you like it?” Levi said after coming out of the bathroom. The sound of water running could be heard and it was soothing.

“I love it, Levi!” She gave him a dazzling smile before hugging the soft plush making Levi’s heart flutter. “But why did y— ”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, you brat,” She gasped in realisation.

“I’ve been busy all day so I completely forgot about it!” She exclaimed.

“Thank you for the box of tea leaves and the note you left on my desk this morning,” He gave her a gentle smile.

“It was nothing, Levi. Happy Valentine’s day,” She blew him a kiss making his cheeks turn pink.

“Have you read th—”

“Yes, I did read it. I love you too, sweetie,” She smiled warmly at him. “Come here. Let me give you a hug~” He rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. “I love you, Levi,” She said while hugging him tightly.

“I love you too, brat,” He genuinely smiled. However, she was not able to see that. “But seriously, you need a bath,” He added.

“Levi!” She complained before chuckling.

“You know what they say ‘ _cleanliness is next to godliness_ ’, brat,” He lifted her from the bed before carrying her to the bathroom. “I already prepared your bath,”

“Are you…taking a bath with me?” She asked blushing madly.

“I guess I could. But you can’t keep your hands to yourself and… you know it will probably take a while,”

“I don’t mind, though,” She replied sheepishly.

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” He teased.

“That can wait…” She pouted.

“Okay, then. Your wish is my command, princess,” He said in a husky voice before claiming her lips in a feverish kiss.


	15. Wiggle (Levi x reader) | Modern AU!

> _Warning: Cursing_

  
  
  
“ _You know what to do with that big fat butt_ _~_ ” (y/n) sang as she watched her boyfriend while he was doing some push-ups on their backyard wearing only his tight black shorts which exposed his sexy toned and round butt.

“Don’t you have anyone else to bother, brat?” He immediately stopped exercising out of embarrassment and stared daggers at her. Fortunately for him, the sun was setting down and she was not able to see him blush.

“No. Besides, you are the only one with a nice booty,” She replied nonchalantly.

“Tch.” He dried the sweat from his forehead with a white towel that he had over his shoulders.

“ _Come on, baby, turn around. You’re a star boy, take a bow. It’s just one thing that’s killing me. How you get that in them shorts~?”_ She sang to tease him, modifying the lyrics of the song a little.

“Get the fuck out. I’m busy.” She chuckled at his grumpiness before walking inside the house. "By the way, that doesn't even rhyme, brat," He said after clicking his tongue in annoyance.

 

**_~Later that night~_ **

They were lying on the bed facing each other. (y/n) pecked his lips and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“Is my ass that big?” He was frowning and his lips were slightly pursed.

 “Don’t be self-conscious, Levi. You ass is perfectly fine. I said it before, you have a nice ass and I certainly like it.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Hm.” He smiled faintly. Then, he placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead. In return, she placed her arm around his hips and placed her hand on his butt giving it a firm squeeze.

“ _Damn, baby. You got a bright future behind you~_ ” She teased.

“Tch. You are an idiot.” He hid his face on her neck so that she wouldn’t see his pink cheeks.

“I’m your idiot.” She chuckled while caressing his back affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle © Jason Derulo


	16. Stolen Kiss | Levi x reader

_‘Dear Grandpa and Grandma,_

_Hello! How’s everything going? I hope you two are well. I'm sorry I haven’t written for ages, but I’ve been really busy training non-stop in the barracks. The reason I’m writing is to tell you some tremendous news._

                                   Fortunately, my efforts paid off and three months ago I’ve been hand-picked by Captain Levi himself to join his squad alongside my good friends: Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz and Auruo Brossard. We are immensely glad _and proud of ourselves to be part of the Operation Squad._

_We’ve been extremely busy around here. Captain Levi is giving us a hard time. Seriously, we have no time to waste. If we aren’t improving our combat skills, we are either training with the 3DMG or cleaning the base and the stables. Who would have thought our Captain would be so picky when it comes to cleaning?  
Also, he's been asking me to prepare him his favourite drink; a cup of black tea because he says mine doesn’t taste like shit! I take that as a compliment._

_I also have another thing to tell you. Have you heard about 'the Titan-boy' who helped us retake Trost? Well, he’s now part of the Survey Corps and we were assigned to watch him closely. We are also moving to the old HQ in a week. Everyone is freaking out a little. I’m not worried, though.  He seems like a good kid and I can’t imagine what he’s going through… However, I won’t let my guard down._                 

                                   Well, those _are all my news for now. I’d better end now because I’m running late for breakfast. I wouldn’t like Captain Levi to think of me as an irresponsible person. Let’s hope everything turns out all right. I hope to hear from both of you soon._

_Love you both dearly,_

_(y/n) (l/n)._  
  
PS: I forgot to mention this before… But it's somewhat important. You see... I’ve fallen in love and sadly, I believe it’s unrequited. However, I have a question to ask you both… how do you know when a man likes you?’  


**~A week later~**  


 “There are weeds everywhere,” Gunther complained as he watched the old Headquarters with disdain. “This place is a mess.”

“It’s been a while, after all. The inside is probably covered in dust,” Eld said.

“Yeah, and don’t forget about the cobwebs,” (y/n) added with a grim expression.

“Now, _that’s_ a problem we can’t overlook.” The three turned around to see a serious looking Captain Levi. “We’ll get to work immediately,” He added.

The Captain had assigned everyone a task. Petra and Auruo had to clean the first floor. Eren had to clean the upper floor. Eld and Gunther were assigned to clean outside. And (y/n) was assigned to clean the second floor with Levi.

(y/n) was currently cleaning one of the rooms with him when Eren came inside announcing he had finished cleaning the upper floor. At that moment, (y/n), who was sweeping the floor, sneezed due to the dust particles floating in the air making Levi turned to face her.

“(y/n), you should wear something over your mouth and nose.” She only nodded.

“Which of the rooms should I stay in?” The emerald-eyed boy asked.

“You are to stay in the basement,” Levi answered after sliding down the handkerchief he was using to cover his mouth and nose from the dust.

“The basement again?” There was a disappointed expression plastered on the poor boy's face.

“Obviously,” Levi replied. “You’ve yet to gain full control over yourself. If you accidentally transform into a Titan, we can restrain you as long as you are underground. That was one of the conditions given to us in exchange for your custody. It’s a rule to be followed.” Eren looked as if he was surprised by Levi’s reply. “I’ll take a look upstairs. Eren, you help (y/n) finish up here.”

“Yes,” Eren replied as Levi left the room.

“You look disappointed, Eren,”

“Eh?” He turned quickly to face Petra as she came into the room

“Oh, I’ll be calling you ‘Eren’, just like Captain Levi does,” She quickly added. “His word is law here.”

“Yes. I don’t mind that. But did I really look disappointed?” He asked. (y/n) continued cleaning the room. “It’s nothing unusual. He doesn’t seem like the completely flawless hero people make him out to be, right? Captain Levi is actually surprisingly short, high-strung, violent and hard to approach.” (y/n) frowned but held her tongue.

“No, the thing I was surprised by was how obedient he is to the decisions of the higher-ups,” Clarified Eren.

“Did you believe someone of his strength would have no concern for rank or obedience?” Petra asked him.

“Yes,” He admitted sheepishly. “I expected him to be somewhat insubordinate.” Petra smiled.

“I can’t say for sure, but he may have been like that before. I heard that, before he joined the Survey Corps, he was an infamous rogue in the Capital’s underground mall.”

“Then what made him change?” Eren inquired.

“Who knows, I have no idea how it happened, but apparently he was brought to the Survey Corps looking as if he gave in to Commander Erwin.” She replied.

“The Commander?”

“I don’t think you two should be talking about him so freely. We don’t know for sure whether that’s true or not. But I can assure you both that living in the Underground City is not easy.” The two of them turned to look at (y/n). “It took decades for my parents and my grandparents to finally gather the money to live outside that dump.” She added.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, (y/n).  I didn’t know you used to live there,” Petra apologised. Her friend shook her head.

“My mother was pregnant with me at the time. I was born in Wall Rose. But my grandparents always told me the things they had to do in order to survive. And that’s not a pretty story,” She stated with a stern face. “Assuming Captain Levi was born and raised there, it doesn’t surprise me he had to steal some essential items. You see, it was extremely difficult to find a job there. People die on the streets as if they were nothing but a piece of garbage.  
Probably one of the better decisions he had ever made was becoming part of the corps. However, all decisions have their cost...” She mumbled the last part.

“You've never talked to me about your parents before, (y/n). I assumed they were...” Petra trailed off.

“Yes, they are both dead. My father died trying to protect us from some thieves who wanted the money my family had gathered to move out of the Underground. The Military Police arrived after he got stabbed; he died from blood loss in my mother’s arms.” She took in a breath before continuing. “He prevented the thieves from stealing the money. My grandparents say he was a hero.”

“I’m really sorry, (y/n).” The ginger girl said with downcast eyes.

“At least the MP’s escorted my family and they got out safe.”  She gave a wry smile.

“What happened to your mother?” Asked Eren concerned.

“She died a couple minutes after I was born with me in her arms.” (y/n) blinked back the tears that threaten to escape her eyes. “Anyway, Captain Levi might be violent, high-strung, and hard to approach like you said, Petra. But there’s probably a reason behind it. If you simply say it like that, it looks like you are talking bad about him. I don’t like that. It’s disrespectful.” (y/n) frowned.

“I-I didn’t mean to be disrespectful with our Captain.” She explained.

“I know. It’s just an advice, okay? And pray tell me what’s wrong with his height?” The (h/c) woman chuckled.

“Oh, well... I had imagined him to be taller,” Petra admitted making Eren chuckle a little. (y/n) rolled her eyes at the two.

“I really don’t understand what the problem is. Height doesn’t mean everything, guys. I like him the way he is.” Petra lifted her eyebrows in surprise. (y/n)’s cheeks turned slightly red in realisation. “I-I mean—”

“Hey, Eren!” Levi's annoyed voice startled the three of them. He was standing by the door frame.  Petra began sweeping while (y/n) was frozen in her place.

“Y-yes,” The boy stuttered.

“It’s far from clean.” Levi wore a grim frown. “Do it all over again.” He ordered.

“Y-yes, sir!” After Eren left to clean the upper floor again, Levi walked towards (y/n) with a bored look on his face. When he was a few inches away from her, he lifted his left hand and placed it on her forehead while his other hand was pressed on his. Her eyes widened and her face turned even redder.

“You don’t have a fever. Why is your face so red then?” He wondered. Suddenly, (y/n) turned to the side and covered her nose and mouth with her arm as she sneezed.

“Tch. I told you to wear something to cover your mouth and nose from the dust” He took out a handkerchief from the back pocket of his trouser. “Here. Blow your nose with this.” It was little things like these that made her think that maybe he was in love with her; that maybe her feelings were reciprocated.

“Sorry, Sir. I forgot to bring something.” She said before blowing her nose. “Thank you, sir.” Levi nodded before leaving the room.

“Hey, do you think he heard us?” (y/n) whispered to her friend who shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” Petra gave her an apologetic smiled.

“Damn it...” She sighed.

“Oh, (y/n),” Eld said as he came into the room. “I forgot to hand you this earlier. It’s a letter from your grandparents and a box.”

“Thank you so much, Eld.” She smiled warmly at him before grabbing the items.

 

 

Later that night, Levi and his squad were drinking some tea in the dining-room. His squad members were expressing their concerns about Erwin’s decision in having the new recruits joining the upcoming expedition until Squad Leader Hanji made an entrance by banging her head on the hard wooden door. After Petra opened the door for her she greeted the group.

“Um, Hanji, are you okay?” (y/n) asked concerned.

“Oh, yes. Don’t worry. That was just a minor scratch,” She said rubbing her forehead with her hand. “Anyway, how does it feel living in a castle?”

“You are early,” Levi stated before taking a sip from the cup he was holding by the rim.

“I just couldn’t stay put.” She walked towards Eren.

“Squad Leader Hanji?” Eren mumbled.

“Sorry for the wait, Eren. I’m in charge of studying two Titans we captured in the city, and I want your cooperation for tomorrow’s experiment. I came to get permission for that.” She explained.

“An experiment?” Eren seemed uneasy. “What would I—?”

“Well, it’s... the most exciting thing ever.” Hanji’s cheeks were pink in excitement. Eren's back hit the back of the chair as he leant away from her.

“U-um... I can’t grant you permission myself. I don’t have any authority over my decisions.” He explained. The other members of the squad seemed to be completely bored except for (y/n).

“Levi, what are Eren’s plans for tomorrow?” Hanji asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Cleaning the gardens.” He replied nonchalantly.

“No problem, then.” Hanji gave a close-eyed smile. “It’s decided.” She grabbed one of the boy’s hands in hers. “Eren, I look forward tomorrow.”

“R-right. But what exactly are we going to do?”

“Hm?” Hanji shifted making Eren flinch.

“Uh, well... what do you mean by ‘experiment’?” He asked.

“Hey, stop it. Don’t ask.” Auruo whispered.

“Ahh, I knew it. You sure look like you wanted to know.” Levi stood up quickly and left the room and so did the rest of his squad. They didn’t want to listen to Hanji’s rant about the Titans. However, (y/n) didn’t mind that. She enjoyed Hanji’s company very much. Sadly, tonight she had something to do. So she stood up, bid them goodbye and left.

(y/n) took the letter from a little bag she was carrying and clutched it to her chest smiling.

  
  
‘ _Dear (y/n),_

_Hello, how are you, sweetie? Thank you very much for your letter. We are very happy to hear that everything turned out right for you and your friends. We tried writing to you as soon as possible but we have some minor problems that are now resolved. So you don't have to worry about it. The reason we are writing is to give you some advice with that crazy little thing called love._

_This is your grandpa, honey. If you want to know if a man likes you, you'll have to kiss him without a warning. If he kisses you back that means he likes you, pumpkin. And if not... Well, don’t worry about it. Grandpa will take care of him... There're plenty fishes in the sea, angel.  
It makes me really happy that you come to us when you need some pieces of advice. Remember that we will always love you, princess. Take good care of yourself and keep on making us proud._

_This is your grandma, sweetie. Don’t listen to your grandpa. He’s gotten old and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I don’t know who the man you like is. But if he’s a superior of yours and he doesn’t like you back, you’ll have a lot of troubles. You have to tell him what you feel as clearly as possible. If you are too shy to speak directly to him then write him a letter, candy bear. I will only agree with one thing that your grandpa wrote above... We will always love you, no matter what. And we’ll be always here for you, sweetie pie._

_Well, (y/n), we have to go because it’s almost time to open the shop. Say hi to your friends and Captain, too. Don’t forget to give him the box of tea leaves that we've sent you with this letter. We hope ~~it gives you an excuse to confess your feelings for him~~ he likes it. It’s the best black tea we could find.  
We hope everything turns out right for you, (y/n). Your parents would have been really proud of you, baby bean._

_Lots of love,_

_Your grandparents._ ’

 

  
She sighed in contentment as she remembered what her grandparents told her and chuckled.  
They were her only family left and she loved them dearly.  
  
Standing in front of Captain Levi's room, she gathered enough courage to knock firmly at the door. She didn't know what advice she should follow but she paid no mind to that.

“State your name and business.” She heard his monotone voice.

“It’s cadet (y/n) (l/n), sir. I need to have a word with you.” He opened the door almost instantly.

“Yes?”

“Um...may I come in?” He stared at her with a blank expression for a while, then he moved to the side giving her enough space to get inside the pristine room. She stood in the middle of the room admiring how the furniture and windows seemed to shine under the light provided by his oil lantern which was place on the bedside table. On the right side of the room, there was an individual bed with bed sheets as white as snow. On the left side of the room, there was a wardrobe next to a door that she believed it led to the bathroom.  
(y/n) was standing in front of a  medium size mahogany desk.

“Are you done checking out my room?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry. I was thinking that it must be really cool having a bathroom just for yourself.”

“Well, maybe you’ll have one yourself one day. You just have to work hard for it.” (y/n) flashed him a smile.

“I certainly will, sir.” She chuckled. “This is for you. It’s a gift from my grandparents.” She pulled a black box from her bag and handed it to him.

“Huh?”

“It’s black tea.” His eyes widened as he examined the box. “They told me it was the best tea they could find and they hope you enjoy it, sir.”

“How do they know I like black tea?” He asked curiously.

“Well, in one of the letters I've sent them I mentioned that you like black tea. I guess it’s their way to express how grateful they are that you are taking me under your wing, Captain.” She smiled warmly at the thought of them.

“I can’t accept this. It’s too expensive.” He shook his head.

“Please, Captain. They would be really hurt if you didn’t.” She tried to convince him.

“Fine.” He sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair after placing the box on his desk. “So... I heard about your parents earlier.” She blinked in surprise. “I apologise. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She shook her head.

“It’s completely fine. We should have been cleaning instead of talking.” She dismissed it.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“What you said about me earlier... The way you think about me... Not everyone thinks that way. Indeed, I  _was_ born in the underground. And you were right; I did pay the price for joining the Survey Corps.”

“Do you regret it?” The question took him by surprise but he quickly recomposed.

“No, I don’t.” She perceived the sadness he was feeling by looking at his eyes so she walked towards him and embraced him, laying her head on his shoulder. Again, taken by surprise, Levi froze in his place.

“It’s alright to feel sad, sometimes.” She caressed his back affectionately.  
  
After a while, he relaxed in her embrace. Slowly, she raised her head to look at him; he looked right back at her. Their faces were inches apart. Taking a good look at his thin and kissable lips she made up her mind; she decided to follow her grandpa’s advice. So, without a warning, she leant in closing the gap between them.  
Levi’s eyes widen; he was too shock to react. But after a few seconds, he gave into the kiss. It was sweet and chaste; their lips were moving clumsily against each other as if it were their first kiss.  
He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him while she tangled her fingers in his ebony locks.  
Levi —who was in need of affection— kissed her fiercely and passionately making her moan slightly. At that moment, he stopped and grabbed her by her shoulders distancing himself from her.

She was studying his face, looking for a clue. They only thing she found was pain and longing in his eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was struggling with the words so she spoke instead.

“I love you. And I know you must feel something for me too. So I won’t apologise.” Her cheeks turned red as she confessed her feelings; her lips were pursed in a pout.

“Then promise me you will stay. Promise me that you will fight alongside me with all your might. Promise me you’ll become stronger with each passing day. And promise me you’ll take care of yourself as much as possible whenever we are fighting against the Titans because I can’t lose you too... I’m not asking you to promise me that you won’t die because I know you can’t promise that... But, at least, try not to. Please.” The pleading look in his eyes didn't match the frown he was wearing.

“Levi,” She believed it was pointless using his title after all that had happened so far. “I have hopes and dreams like everybody else. And I will fight so hard for them to come true. I don’t plan to die before having accomplished every single one of them. So, I promise to stay and fight by your side. I promise I’ll take care not only for myself but for you as well. And I’ll also promise that you will ever have my unconditional love, Levi.”

“You...you have no idea how you make me feel with all the things you’ve just said.” Before she could reply he claimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss. And all those promises she made were sealed with it. After a while, Levi rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes. However, her eyes were wide opened because it was the first time she had ever seen him wearing a genuine smile.  
  
She didn’t need him to express with words how he felt about her because she knew he expressed himself better by using body language. Moreover, she was sure he would tell her those three words whenever he was ready.


	17. Horror Movie (Erwin x reader | Modern AU! | Drabble)

_Warning: Slight nudity | Ddlg content | Adult situations | Read at your own risk._  
  
  


It was a cold winter’s night. The gusty wind was blowing outside as (y/n) sat on the couch in front of the TV. After wrapping herself in a blue blanket, she grabbed the remote and switched the TV on.

“As usual, there’s nothing good to watch...” She muttered as she changed the channels with a look of boredom on her face.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off catching her attention. She received a text from Erwin, her boyfriend.

     _ **Erwin** **:** How are you doing, love?  <3_

_**(y/n)** **:** I’m alright. Just a little bored...there’s nothing good on TV ╥﹏╥_

_**Erwin** **:** Didn’t I tell you I have Netflix?_

_**(y/n)** **:** No, you didn’t! (º ﾛ º๑)_

_**Erwin** **:** I must have forgotten. Sorry._

“What should I watch?” (y/n) pondered as she looked for a good movie to watch on Netflix.

     _ **(y/n)** **:** It’s okay. Now the question is...Do I want to watch a horror movie when I’m at your place alone and it’s dark?_

_**Erwin** **:** It’s **our** place now, you moved in after all. And No, you don’t want to._

_**(y/n)** **:** Aaaaw  (๑♡∀♡๑) __But I do want to~!_  
  
"I think I'll watch this one." She mumbled as she pressed the 'play' button to watch an old horror movie.

   _**Erwin** **:** You won’t be able to sleep tonight, babe._

_**(y/n)** **:** True 〒_〒 But it's too late now ≥3≤_

_**Erwin** **:** Don't say I didn't warn you~ Well, I have to go now. I’ll be home in a few hours. Love you, sweetheart  <3 Enjoy the movie._

_**(y/n)** **:** I won't~ Love you too  <3 Take care, honey :*  ^ω^_

After the movie was over, she went to their bedroom and lay down in the king size bed because she was feeling a little sleepy.

“I hope Erwin arrives soon.” She mumbled after turning the lights on and hiding under the blankets.

Twenty minutes later, Erwin arrived home and went straight to the bedroom.

“(y/n)? What are you doing under the blankets?” He asked curiously.

“I’m hiding...” The (h/c) girl replied hesitantly.

“Why?” He raised a thick eyebrow.

“I’m scared,” She stated.

“I told you not to watch a horror movie.” He pulled the blankets away.

“I regret nothing,” She stubbornly replied. Erwin sighed before climbing in next to her and embracing her with his loving arms.

“I will always protect you, (y/n). I love you,” He whispered in her ears.

“I love you, too.” She smiled and turned to give a peck to his cold lips. “Your lips are cold.” She pouted.

“Well, It’s freezing outside,” He explained.

“You should take a shower or you’ll catch a cold.” She said worriedly.

“Why don’t _you_ keep me warm, instead?” He fondled her breasts over her shirt making her sigh contentedly. Then, he began kissing her neck until he found her sweet spot and bit it harshly.

“Ngh, daddy...” She let out a soft moan making his cheeks turn pink.

“What did you just call me?” He stopped his ministrations.

“N-nothing.” She hid her face in his broad chest.

“You called me ‘daddy’,” The blue-eyed man stated with a devilish smirk.

“N-no, I did not! You are hearing things,” She yelled embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed,  baby girl.” He slipped his right hand under her shirt and continued fondling her boobs; teasing her nipples.

“Ngh, your hands are cold. S-stop.” He chuckled. “Go take a hot shower and let me sleep!” She whined childishly.

“You know you won’t be able to sleep tonight after watching that movie, so...” He stood up from the bed and lifted her over his shoulder with his strong and muscled arms. “Why don’t we continue this in the bath tub, kitten?” He said in a husky tone as he carried her towards the bathroom attached to the room they were in.

“No! Let me go~” She whined again while playfully hitting his back with her hands. In exchange, he slapped her butt cheeks hard. “Mmn~ daddy!” She moaned loudly this time.

“I love it when you call me that.” 

“S-shut up! And let me sleep!!” She complained.

“Oh, we won’t be sleeping tonight~” The blond man purred before closing the bathroom door. 


	18. Sweet Pleasure (Erwin x reader | Modern AU!)

> _**Fandom:**  Attack on Titan  
> _ _**Reader-insert:**  Neutral  
> _ _**Warning:** _ _Cursing  
> _ _**Word Count:** 2308  
> _ _**Estimated Reading Time:**  10 minutes_

_  
  
_  
Late in the evening, Erwin came back from work. He put the suitcase on the floor and carried the box of doughnuts he was holding, and placed it on the living-room coffee table.  
  
“Sweetheart, I’m home,” he took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of the sofa.  
  
“Erwin!” you beamed, “how was your day?” you wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your tiptoes to give him a tender kiss on his lips which he gladly returned.  
  
“Busy and stressful, as usual,” he sighed, embracing you in his strong arms, “I’ve missed you all day.”  
  
“Awe, Erwin,” you hugged him back in a comforting manner, “you are home now,” you smiled lovingly at him.  
  
Erwin hummed in agreement before placing a soft kiss on top of your head.  
  
“Yes, I am. How was your day, Angel?” he smiled at you, rubbing circles on your lower back.  
  
You buried your face in his chest and sighed frustratedly.  
  
“Rather uneventful, honestly.”  
  
“I see. Well, I have a little something for you,” he said, pulling away from the hug.  
  
“Hm? What is it?” you tilted your head to the side.  
  
“I remembered you mentioned you were craving doughnuts so I bought some on my way home.”  
  
You flashed him a wide smile in appreciation.  
  
“Erwin, that’s so sweet of you,” you smiled cutely at him.  
  
“Do you want to eat them now?” he said, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his white shirt before loosening his tie.  
  
You bit your lip when you caught a glimpse of his collarbone.  
  
“S-sure, I guess,” you stuttered.  
  
“Why are you stuttering? Are you feeling alright?” he asked, truly concerned about your well-being.  
  
“You worry too much, Erwin. I’m fine,” you chuckled at him.  
  
“Are you sure?” he placed the back of his right hand on your forehead, “well, you don’t seem to have a fever. That’s good.”  
  
You stood on your tiptoes again and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.  
  
“You are sweeter than the doughnuts you’ve bought,” you looked up into his deep blue eyes before continuing, “what did I do to have you?” your eyes were sparkling with pure love towards the tall man.  
  
Erwin blushed slight, a brief chuckle escape his lips.  
  
“I should be the one saying that, (y/n),” he smiled warmly at you.  
  
“You flatter me too much,” you giggled with flushed cheeks.  
  
“It’s never too much when it comes to complimenting you, (y/n),” he grinned.  
  
“You’re making me blush! All this sweet talk!” you whined.  
  
“You look adorable when you are flustered… I can’t help it,” he chuckled again.  
  
“You just love teasing me,” you punched his chest playfully, blushing harder.  
  
“Fine, fine,” he chuckled, “I’ll stop teasing you. Why don’t you prepare something to drink so we can eat the doughnuts?”   
  
“Alrighty~” You went to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
In the meantime, Erwin opened the box of doughnuts and made himself comfortable on the sofa. After a few minutes, you walked into the living-room holding two cups of coffee and offered him one.  
  
“Thank you,” he smiled at you, taking a sip of the bitter drink then, he placed it on the coffee table next to the pastry box.  
  
You grinned back and sat next to him, slinging a leg over his lap and taking a sip from your cup.  
  
“Are you comfortable, honey?” he raised an eyebrow playfully.  
  
“Hold on,” you set the cup down and took your jeans off, discarding them on the floor, “Now I am comfortable,” you smirked.  
  
The blond man placed a hand on your bare leg and ran it up and down your thigh teasingly slow.  
  
“Very well, then,” he smirked back and tried to unbutton his shirt with his free hand.  
  
You giggled and rose up slightly in order to move and sit on his lap.  
  
“Let me help you with that,” you finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed his tie, discarding it on the floor. Then, you kissed his neck lingeringly.  
  
“I see you've missed me as well,” he hummed, placing his hand on your hips.  
  
“I have missed you, yes. I tend to get so lonely when you’re not around,” you ground against his crotch slightly.  
  
He groaned and groped your butt pulling you closer to him.  
  
“Oh, is that so?”   
  
“Yes~” you put your arms around his neck and smirked.  
  
“So that’s why you’ve sent me that naughty picture today?” he stuck his hands under your shirt, caressing your stomach and then   
your chest, teasing you.  
  
“I hoped you’d like it, did you?” you moaned lightly.  
  
“I certainly did, sugar muffin. It was not easy being in the meeting room with a boner. Not to mention that Levi noticed it and he's been teasing me all day,” he furrowed his thick eyebrows, “what do you have to say about it, kitten?”  
  
“I’m sorry?” you giggled and bit your nails.  
  
“A 'sorry' won't make things better, cupcake,” he pinched your nipples.  
  
“What are you going to do to me, then?” you bit your bottom lip and moaned softly.  
  
“You, little troublemaker, need to be punished,” he smirked wickedly.  
  
“Do I, Daddy? How are you going to punish me?” you blushed.  
  
“First, you are going to take all your clothes off,” he raised his tone, “NOW!” he ordered.  
  
You stood up and slowly took off your clothes, leaving your underwear on.   
  
“I'll get cold,” you pouted playfully.  
  
“Take ALL your clothes off, (y/n)!” He commanded in an authoritative tone.  
  
You gingerly removed your underwear and dropped it on the floor.  
  
“Happy?”  
  
“Very,” he smirked, “turn around, now.”  
  
“O-oh, okay…” You did as he said.  
  
“Bend over slowly and grab a doughnut, baby kitten~” he unbuckled his pants and took his cock out, stroking himself a little bit.  
  
You were confused but complied anyway. He took the chance to give your asscheeks a hard slap, making you squeak and whimper.  
  
“Turn around and put the doughnut on my cock,” he ordered.  
  
You bit your lip at his kinky request before sliding the doughnut down his length, breaking part of the edge of the sweet pastry.  
  
“Now, what, Daddy?” you said in a sultry voice.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
You squatted and sat on your knees.  
  
“Eat it,” he smirked smugly.  
  
You raised an eyebrow, smirking back at him before pressing your tongue on the tip of his dick, licking it.  
  
“Don’t tease, Daddy,” he gave you a warning look.  
  
“Awe, why not?” you asked innocently, leaning your head to the side, “you like it when I do that,” you licked the icing off the doughnut and then you placed a kiss on his tip.  
  
“Heh,” a sigh escaped his lips, “this is supposed to be your punishment, not mine.”  
  
“Is it now? Well, you're not doing a good job punishing me.” you trailed your fingers on the side of his member and suck at the doughnut.  
  
“If you keep disobeying me, I won't hold back,”  
  
“What do you want me to do then?” you smirked lightly.  
  
“I told you. I want you to eat the doughnut,” he repeated.  
  
You began to eat the doughnut, ‘accidentally’ touching him every so often. Being tired of you acting like a brat, he leaned forward and grabbed your hands in his left one.  
  
“You can continue, now,” he gave you a sly smile.  
  
You whimpered slightly before proceeding to eat the doughnut. When you finished, you licked his member to clean up the remaining icing.  
  
“Very good, baby~ Now sit on Daddy's lap.”  
  
You swung your legs over his lap and sat down slowly.  
  
“Yes, Daddy?”  
  
He leans forward and kissed your lips hungrily, setting your hands free. You ground against him and threw your arms over his shoulders, kissing him back. Catching you off guard, he threw you on the sofa and flipped you over so you were laying on your stomach. Then, he tied your hands behind your back with his belt.   
  
“Now the real punishment starts, doll,” he whispered in your ear.  
  
You squeaked and squirmed before laying your head down on the couch and looking at him out of the corner of your eye.  
  
“Punish me, Daddy,” you begged, wiggling your ass.  
  
“I will, pumpkin,” he gave your ass a painful slap.  
  
“Ahh! E-Erwin!” You cried out and arched your back slightly.  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“You’re teasing,” you bit your lip.  
  
“No, I'm not... yet.” he spanked your ass harder, “now, be quiet.”  
  
You buried your face on the couch to muffle your moans.  
  
“See? That wasn’t so hard,” he said, leaning down before sucking on your earlobe.  
  
You squirmed and moaned as Erwin left butterfly kisses all over your naked back.  
  
“You are a naughty little thing, aren’t you? He bit your asscheeks and left a few hickeys there, as well.  
  
“Ahh~ E-Erwin, you're going to leave marks,” your muscles tensed slightly.  
  
“Mhm…” he grabbed your hips firmly, “lift your hips a little, honey bee.”  
  
You groaned before complying with his request.  
  
“Just like that, baby,” he used two fingers to rub circles over your sensitive parts.  
  
“Ahh, Erwin what are you…?” you moaned out.  
  
“What is it, honey?” he hummed as he continued teasing you.  
  
You moaned against the sofa and arched your back in pleasure.  
  
“Ahh! I-it feels really good, Erwin…” you breathed.  
  
“Good,” he smiled but you were not able to see it, “don’t move. I’ll be back shortly,”  
  
“What? Where are you going?” you lifted your head from the couch and watched as he walked towards your shared bedroom. A few   
seconds later, he came back with a little bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
“You missed me?” he teased, grinning.   
  
You bit your lip in anticipation. Erwin applied enough lube on his fingers before sliding one down your hole. But just one finger was not enough for you.   
  
“You’re teasing… It’s torture, Daddy,” you whimpered.  
  
He chuckled, “Daddy needs to get you ready for his thick cock, little one.”  
  
You whined and tried to roll onto your back to no avail.  
  
“A-at least let me see you, Daddy, please,” you pleaded.  
  
“Oh, but I want to take you from behind,” he added two more fingers inside you, “if you behave, maybe I’ll grant your wish.”  
  
You moaned lightly and arched your back more.  
  
“Ahh, are you hard, Daddy, seeing me like this?”  
  
Erwin pressed his hard cock in between your buttcheeks and ground himself against you.  
  
“What do you think, baby bear? he purred.  
  
You shivered and moaned his name once more.  
  
“Daddy is hard for me. He should put it inside me,” you wiggled your ass again.  
  
Erwin spread your legs and pressed the tip of his dick against your hole.   
  
“I hope you are ready for Daddy,” not waiting for a second more, he roughly pushed his thick cock inside of you and thrust in and out of you at a steady pace, grabbing your hips painfully tight.  
  
You cried out loudly, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes.  
  
“Ahh!! E-Erwin... Fuck, it hurts... b-but it feels so good…”  
  
He grabbed a fistful of your hair and held it firmly as he sped up.  
  
“Good, you are so good for Daddy,” he grunted.  
  
“F-fuck!” you buried your face in the sofa and moaned loudly, “you're stretching me o-out,” you panted heavily, “i-if you keep doing me   
like this, I-I'll cum really fast for you, Daddy,”  
  
“Daddy is pleased to hear that, little one,” he pounded you faster and deeper, hitting your sweet spot with every single thrust. The sounds of skin against skin and your loud moans filled the room. Sweat was damping his messy blond hair.  
  
A shiver ran down your spine, and you tugged at your bound hands.  
  
“E-Erwin!! I-I'm going to... f-fuck!”  
  
“Yes,” he grunted and moaned your name, “c-come for me, (y/n),” he groaned. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple.  
  
You repeated his name over and over again as your orgasm hit you. Your walls spasmed around him, sending him over the edge, spilling his thick and warm cum inside of you. He kept thrusting sloppily a few more times, trying to ride both of your orgasms. You collapsed onto the sofa, panting heavily.  
  
“Y-you fucked me well, Daddy,” You tugged on the belt, asking to be released.  
  
He freed your wrists, picked you up and sat with you on the couch.  
  
“I love you, Angel,” he kissed your pink-ish wrists.  
  
You leaned against him and kissed his neck lovingly.  
  
“I love you too,” you replied tiredly.  
  
“My precious, baby,” he gave your lips a sweet kiss.  
  
You kissed back while blushing lightly and ran your hands through his hair.  
  
“You are my everything, (y/n). I love you very much,” Erwin smiled softly at you.  
  
You buried your face into his chest and wrapped your arms around him tightly.  
  
“You are so adorable,” he chuckled and sighed in contentment, “I'm sure you must be tired, should I carry you to our room?”  
  
You nodded slightly while smiling with your eyes closed.  
  
“Of course, my angel,” he carried you to the bedroom and placed you gently on the bed. Then, he tucked you in and climbed in next to you. Wrapping his arms around you, he brought you to his chest, so you were resting your head on it, listening to his steady and calm heartbeat.  
  
You inhaled his manly scent and sighed.  
  
“This is nice… being like this,” you tangled your legs with his so he was not able to escape.  
  
“Yes, it is,” he placed a kiss on your head, “I love you, (y/n),” he repeated, stroking your silky hair.  
  
You cuddled into him, enjoying his body heat before slowly falling asleep on his chest. Erwin hummed blissfully before closing his eyes, enjoying the calm atmosphere surrounding the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Mike © Isayama Hajime  
> Erwin © Isayama Hajime  
> Eren © Isayama Hajime  
> Armin © Isayama Hajime  
> Captain Venulus © Venulus


End file.
